


Wrong Red

by tarnishedpeonies



Series: Cliffjumper Week [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Cliffjumper Week 2020, Day Two, Gen, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarnishedpeonies/pseuds/tarnishedpeonies
Summary: When you're new to Earth, one red looks just like another doesn't it?
Series: Cliffjumper Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108910
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28
Collections: Cliffjumper Week (2020)





	Wrong Red

The whole Ark was abuzz with excitement. A new set of refugees - recruits, Cliffjumper thought - arrived after receiving Prime’s call for all Autobots to come to Earth. He’d heard they were pretty cool too, and that one was just plain _pretty_. Cliff hadn’t run into them yet. He’d been on duty when they arrived, and he was on duty now. Someone had to take this seriously, right? It made him feel good to know he did.

“Oh, hey!” A new voice rang out behind Cliffjumper as he stared over the rocky vistas surrounding the Ark. He looked back, and stared at the bright red, yellow, and orange paneling that forced his attention. Loud, but Cliff couldn’t help half a grin as the new arrival approached alone. “Wow, gosh, I didn’t think I’d run into you here,” the new mech grinned, optics shining.

“I mean, this is my post right now, where else would I be? You’re one of the new arrivals, yeah?” Cliffjumper let go of his rifle long enough to receive an enthusiastic handshake. “Welcome to the Ark.” Cliff didn’t think those optics could get any brighter, and he was wrong.

The handshake wasn’t easy to let go of either. “Mech, this is the best, I can’t believe it. We didn’t think there were any other Autobot survivors _left_ , and when we got Optimus Prime’s message we weren’t sure if it was a trap or not. But this? This is incredible, and now I’m getting to meet you, and we’re actually not alone in the galaxy, it’s almost too much.” Clearly. “Hey, can I ask you something?”

Cliffjumper’s attention snapped back from tuning out the excited rambling. “Huh, yeah what? Everything okay?”

“Oh, everything is great. I just - I’ve been a fan of yours for a little while. Kup used to tell us stories about the siege of Iacon, and some of your heroics there.” Wait. Who? “And I just wondered if you would tell me the story - you know, from your perspective - of the time you lured the elite trine into the sewers and locked them in.” _What?_

The mech grew increasingly quieter and the shine let out of his optics as Cliffjumper stared, processing the request. Cliffjumper realized the moment dragged on, but his processor wasn’t catching on a good answer. “I’m sorry,” the new mech stammered, “I’m going to go.”

“No,” Cliff reached out to stop him, a hand going to his shoulder. It was a reach. “Wait. Who do you think I am?”

Optics shuttered, barely a beat passing before he blurted out, “Ironhide.”

A deserved, raucous laugh escaped Cliffjumper as he let go of the other mech’s shoulder. “Oh Primus, don’t _ever_ tell Ironhide that. No, I’m Cliffjumper, and you are?”

The excitement returned to his optics as he grinned, “Hot Rod. Hey, it’s good to meet you too, Cliffjumper! Bumblebee’s been telling me all about you.”

“Yeah well he should. I’m not as tall as Ironhide, but you’ll see, I’m just as red and stand…taller,” his faceplates scrunched. “That sounded better in my processor.” It earned a laugh anyways, and for a little while Cliffjumper had some company on his watch.


End file.
